Akatski's Lil Princess
by waterwolf1597
Summary: Born to Nagato and Konan Sakura "Haruno" is the heiress to the criminal organisation the Akatsuki into which she was born. When she was nine she was sent to Konoha to monitor, learn and leave. Her time in Konoha in up and it's time to come home but will the people who became her friends let her leave? Will she find love in a hopeless Otogakure? M for swearing and possible lemons.
1. prologue

**Firstly I own nothing but the plot and I'm saying this disclaimer once I own ****Nothing****. (AHH I can't spell today!) **

Prologue: My past

Sakura's Point of View

I was born on March 28th to Nagato and Konan of the Akatsuki. The rest of my family being the other members. Orochimaru being my Grandfather for all tense and purposes. Hidan, Kakuzu, Kisame and Sasori my uncles. And I was basically their little princess, and they spoiled me almost rotten.

Since I could walk I was trained to be a ninja. I was lucky to have different teachers with different skills who were the best at what they did. By the time I was five I knew all the different jutsus they would teach you at an academy and then some. And I got a very foul mouth from Uncle Hidan (much to my parent's chagrin.). Shortly after my eight the birth day a boy five years older than me came to the base and requested to join the Akatsuki. He was waiting outside of Dad's office when I first met him. He was sitting there staring at the ground when I walked up to him and asked "Who the fuck are you?"

Shocked at hearing an eight year old swear he replies "Uchiha Itachi. Do your parents know you swear?"

"Yeah they know. What are you doing here?"

"I want to join the Akatsuki."

"What makes you think you have the right to join the Akatsuki?"

"Because I have nowhere else to go." he says.

"Sure you do you can go anywhere else you want."

The door to the office opened and Dad's favorite 'Pain' appeared and said "Sakura-chan that's enough. Go find grand-dad Orochimaru."

"Yes Daddy." I say before running off. After about five steps I stop turn around and say to Itachi

"See you around Itachi-san."

I then ran off to find Granddad.

Itachi's Point of View

After the little girl was gone from sight, I turn to Pein-sama and ask "Grand-dad Orochimaru?"

"That's what he is to her. And since she did most of my job for me all I have to do now is initiate you." Says Pein-sama slapping me on the back.

"That was it? All I had to do was answer some questions?" I ask incredulously.

"Yeah pretty much, why?"

"I thought there would be a written test, a sparring match to see if I was Akatsuki material."

"Itachi word of what you did spread like wildfire. As well as the real reason you did it."

"You mean you..."

"Know yes I know, as does everyone else here."

"Then if you know that I didn't want to do it why then are you letting me join?" I ask

"As you said yourself you don't really have anywhere else to go. So why not here, though try not to fight with everyone or you'll be stuck babysitting Sakura-chan as punishment." Warns Pein-sama.

"Yes Leader-sama." I say in all seriousness.

"Then you should go meet your partner Kisame-san, he'll most likely be at the training grounds with Saku-chan and Orochimaru-san."

"Thank you Leader-sama." I say as I start to leave.

"Oh and Itachi." He says

"Yes Leader-sama?"

"Since Sakura's been born were more like a family, so just call me Pein." he says smiling.

"I'll do that L-Pein." I say catching myself from saying 'Leader'.

Smiling Pein goes back into his office. Once the door was closed I walked in the same direction that Sakura had. Following at the end of the hall I find that it opens into a forest like clearing where five men were playing chase with Sakura. She was laughing and giggling and then she saw me standing there, and she froze. The others see this and look in the same direction she is.

Standing closest to her Orochimaru the snake Sannin himself. Next was Kisame the shark like broadsword wielding ninja from Mist. Then the Sasori of the Red Sand and Master puppeteer, Kakuzu the money mad ruthless bounty hunter and Hidan the Jashinist maniac all stood near her as if to protect her.

Sakura smiled at me and walked up to me. She asks "Are you going to join us Itachi-san?"

"I think I will. Roar." I say making myself look like a bear.

She squeals and runs off to the others giggling again. And the game of chase resumed. We each caught her at least once by the time Konan called for supper. Supper was interesting I was faced with another interrogation by the other members. Ranging from my personality to fighting style to how I was with kids. Once given the 'okay' by the other members was I allowed to be alone with Sakura? In the short time I'd known her she'd warmed my heart and turned into the little sister I never would get the chance to have.

A few days later Orochimaru challenged me insinuating that he would get my Sharingan. We duelled, he lost and left. The next day he left the Akatsuki and I was called to Pein's office, and told that because of Orochimaru's absence I had to find a suitable replacement for him.

So I looked for about six months and finally I found someone. His name was Deidara he was about my age, not bad with kids, a long ranged fighter like Sasori-san and he was an artist like Sasori-san (if you could call blowing something up as art) so they should get along. It was nearing Sakura-chan's ninth birthday so Deidara-san and I went shopping for her present. I bought her a silver and pink diamond sakura necklace. Deidara-san just made her a whole bunch of clay fireworks.

By the time we got back to base we had time to visit Pein-sama quickly at his office, and got ourselves freshen up for Sakura-chan's party.

Sakura's Point of View

On my nineth birthday I met the young man who would replace Granddad after he left. His name was Deidara he was really funny when he says 'yeah' after all of his sentences. He gave little clay figurines and told me that later he would show me how they worked. Hidan-san gave me a single bladed battle scythe that would grow in seizes as I grew. Sasori-san gave me a new puppet with a poison. Kakuzu-san gave me a big piggy bank full of money (A/N: OH MY GOD!). Mom gave me cook books. Kisame-san got me a husky, Samoyed, wolf cross named Nanook. Granddad gave me, via messenger bird, a large scroll of forbidden jutsus. And Dad gave me, my first Akatsuki cloak and a ring with the symbol of blossom on a light pink backdrop. I sigh and say "Now if Itachi-nii-san was here it would be the perfect birthday."

"Oh just wait Saku you've yet to see the piece de resistance." smiles Dad "Now close your eyes."

I close my eyes wondering what they were planning. They start singing 'Happy Birthday' and at the end they stopped and a lone voice sang "Happy Birthday to you."

"Itachi-nii-san!" I shout as I my eyes and see him standing there.

I jump into Itachi's arms and give him a big hug. And he hugs me back. When I pull back he pulls out the necklace. At the sight I say "Itachi-nii-san you didn't have to get me anything for my birthday, you only had to be here for it."

"But I wanted to get you something special." he replies.

"Well thank you then." I smile at him.

"Saku you might want to blow out your candles before they turn the cake into wax." says Mom

"But now I have nothing to wish for." I reply.

"Well find a new to wish for." Dad says.

I think about it for a moment then I realise what it is I want to wish for. I walk back to the cake and blow out my candles all in one breath. After straightening I look at Itachi and say "Don't forget your promise Itachi-nii-san."

"I won't Saku-chan." he replies.

And I turn and cut the cake with a kunai. Then passing the pieces around until everyone had one. Then we joked and laughed and talked and had a fun game truth or dare. But it was late and Dad had told me I'd needed to see him in the morning.

The next day I received my first and, if Mom had her way, only mission. I was being sent to Konoha to spy on the Kyuubi and the Village and learn from the slug princess herself. I had a week to prepare for the trip and I was to stay until I was finished my training with Tsunade. My parents had already set up everything I would need my application to the ninja academy, my citizenship in Konoha, bank accounts, the whole nine yards. Itachi, Mom and Dad were to deliver me to the apartment and help me set up the house to be liveable. And that was how my mission in Konoha began.

**A/N: RnR or no more chapters.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Life in Konoha

Sakura

My first day at the academy the sensei, Iruka, had me stand in front of the class and introduce myself. I hated every second of it and wanted to bitch slap Iruka-sensei (should I even call him that; I already knows everything he's going to teach me). On my first sweep of the class room I picked out Itachi's little brother Sasuke and the Kyuubi vessel. It was obvious who Sasuke was related to, black hair, black eyes obvious Uchiha traits. The Kyuubi it was the whiskers that were a dead giveaway. Iruka-sensei sat me at the back and told me I'd have to catch up (But that's laughable). I blazed through the written tests and jutsus and finished the final exam at the academy with little hassle.

I was placed on the same team as the bastard Uchiha (as I called him. How could someone so emo and self centered be remotely related to Itachi who is the nicest guy I've ever met?) And the Kyuubi vessel, Naruto and our Jounin was Kakashi Hatake, the copy ninja. This was just ducky for my targets not so much for who the Jounin was. Our missions quickly went from D-rank to C-rank in a day because of Naruto. That mission was fun even though I had to hold back (which I detested). The Uchiha nearly died, but everything was hunky dory by the end of the mission. Zabuza and Haku faked their deaths and at my insisting they go ask Dad for admittance to the Akatsuki and to tell him that I sent them.

Upon my return to Konoha Mom and a new member her name was Sequoya she had brown curly hair that fell to the middle of her back, she had hazel eyes, in her nose there was an amethyst stud. Wrapped around her shoulders was an aquamarine lizard-like (Eragon (film) dragon) thing with feathered wings and horns. It raised its head and in my mind I heard the words _Hello Sakura-chan I am Eärendil. I am Sequoya's dragon._

"It speaks!" I say in shock.

"Well what did you think she was a mute lizard?" asks Sequoya smirking.

"No I just didn't know dragons were so intelligent. Pardon my ignorance?" I ask.

_Of course it is not your fault you didn't know._ Says Eärendil crawling into Sequoya's arms and nuzzling me in the juncture of my jaw, neck and ear.

I turn to Mom and give my report and ask "How are Zabuza-san and Haku-nii-san settling in?"

"Quite well we had a small incident with Kisame-san over whose sword was better and Sequoya won." says Mom the corners of her lips turning into a small smile.

"How did you win?" I ask sceptically.

"They were trying to get poor Haku to judge which one was better and I told them that mine was better than both of theirs and they challenged and I beat them both." smiles Sequoya.

_Yeah but she did cheat a little._ Says Eärendil putting in his two scents.

"How did you cheat?" I ask.

"Well I cheated 'cause I can do things that they can't." says Sequoya dodging the question a little.

"What kind of things?" I ask.

"I can bend the four elements into doing what I want them to."

"Can you teach me?" I ask eyes lighting.

"After you come back from this mission I will teach you how to bend the elements." Smiles Sequoya, "You should go back to the village before you're missed."

Mom gives me a big hug before I return to Konoha.

_Sequoya_

After Sakura was out of ear shot I turn to Konan and say to her "You do realise that Sakura will be the ultimate of the Akatsuki."

"Yes I realise that." she says turning to return to base.

"And that keeping her locked in the base will do no good what so ever in the future."

"Yes that to, but it's in my instincts to keep her safe." Konan murmurs in a pained voice.

"I know that. But if she is to take up her Father's mantle when he is no longer in the land of the living she needs to know what to expect. And be prepared to face it head on. And have the strength to withstand the trials ahead."

"You speak as if you know what's coming. Do you?" asks Konan.

"Of course I'm not a Rider for nothing, but I cannot tell you for it may alter everything I have foreseen." I say, "I can tell you that everything will be set into motion soon and it will start with Orochimaru."

"What should we expect?"

"For now, for her? Nothing, at the Chunin exams, trouble. Not very much during the first stage of the exams but during the final stages is when Itachi-san brother must be wary." I continue.

"What can we do to help?" she asks.

"It's better to let these things unfold." I say.

"What!? Do nothing? Just let Orochimaru do as he pleases?" she asks incredulously.

"For now but as the Chunin exams draw closer I feel that someone should stay in Konoha undercover with Sakura as extra protection for her. For weather she wants to admit it or not she is growing attached to the village."

"What?"

"Indeed it's true but not attached enough to interfere with her mission she takes it very seriously."

"I'll be sure to talk to Pein about this."

"I highly recommend it." I smile; from there we walk in a comfortable silence back to base.

_**Time Skip: Week of the Chunin Exams**_

Sakura

It had been a week since Sequoya and Mom came to see me. There was one more week until the Chunin exams. Naruto, the bastard Uchiha and I were all waiting for Kakashi-sensei. He was pushing forty-five minutes and Naruto and I were a more than a little frustrated. And POOF in a cloud of smoke there was Kakashi-sensei. "Hey guys sorry I'm late. I..." He starts.

"Don't even go there Kakashi." I snap.

"Any way I came to tell you guys I recommended you all for the Chunin exams." Says Kakashi.

"Are you sure some of us are Chunin material?" Asks the bastard Uchiha.

"No Sasuke we know you're not so why are you asking." I retort.

"I wasn't talking about myself Sakura I was talking about you." Smirks the bastard Uchiha.

"I'm stronger than you think. And I have one hell of a backup if I'm in over my head." I scoff.

"Who?" he asks

"None of your business." I snap.

"If I may have your attention for a minute I would appreciate it." says Kakashi breaking our less than friendly jibes "Thank you. You're all signed up so Sasuke get over it, Sakura quit aggravating Sasuke and Naruto quit bouncing around like a bubble in a piss pot."

"And Kakashi-sensei don't swear!" I bark an order at him.

"Yes ma'am." returns Kakashi with a smile and an eye crinkle.

_**The day of the first exam**_

We entered the room in which we'll take the first test of the exams. Upon entry Naruto challenges everyone in the room making him the first target. "You might want to be careful about who you challenge, 'cause you just made yourself target number one." says a voice from our left.

We turn and see a boy about fifteen with silver hair, black eyes, and round spectacles walking towards us in a friendly manner.

"Well I'm not surprised with Naruto on our team." I sigh "And you are?"

"I'm Kabuto." replies the boy.

I recognise the name in an instant. He was Sasori-san's spy on Granddad. I nod my head in a direction where nobody was and walk in that direction Kabuto following me. "How's Granddad Orochimaru?" I ask.

"How do you know him and why do you call him 'Granddad'?" Kabuto retorts.

"Because he was in the Akatsuki when I was born to Pein-sama and Konan-chan." I reply

"You're who he calls his 'little Sakura-hime'?"

"Yes. Now how is he? I haven't seen him in four years."

"He's alright. He's here in Konoha for the exams."

"I know. And I'm glad he's well."

Just then the proctor Ibiki of the first part of the exam entered the room and told us to pick a number and go that seat. After explaining the test we flipped them over and sure shootin' it was a written test. For me it was easy, for the other's they were getting kicked put because they were cheating off of someone who knew the answers.

After forty-five minutes of this Ibiki warned us that the final question would be given momentarily. But if any of us wanted to drop out because if we failed we were never allowed to take the exams again. A handful of teams left and then Naruto raised his hand and declared that he wasn't afraid to the final question and that he was going to become Hokage. Ibiki declared we all passed in confusion Naruto asked how we'd all passed and the response was because we'd all gambled with the chance to pass or fail, that we all had the courage to continue on even if it meant failing.

A moment later a kunai flew through the window.

_**The next day in the Forest of Death**_

I feel a slimy tongue slide across my face and neck. Instantly I recognise who it was it was Granddad. "You know there are easier way to say hello." I say turning to see him transformed into a young man not too much older than me.

"So I've heard, but I never found it would get someone's attention quite so well. How have you been these past four years?"

"Alone, but that's to be expected in a strange town so all I can do is try to fit in. Not that it works I stand out because I wasn't born here. And I have no friends and my parents are busy. And on every mission I have to hold back. It sucks to be me. How have you been these last four years?"

"Same only I've been seeking solace and I haven't been able to give you your birth-day and Christmas presents for the last four years, just imagine the clutter." he mock sighs.

"Well if you have them here you could always give them to me now, after all better late than never right?"

"They aren't with me unfortunately but I will send them soon. Now that I know where to send them."

"SAKURA HURRY UP!" Shouts the bastard Uchiha

"I hate that bastard, he's such an ass." I mutter.

"Still swear like Hidan then?" asks Orochimaru

"Damn straight." I say with conviction.

"What do your parents think about that?"

"They aren't happy about it but it is what it is. See you around Grandpa."

"See you soon my little Sakura-hime. You're going to need this." he says handing me the scroll my team was missing. (A/N: I don't remember which scroll it was.)

From there we went our separate ways. He wanders off and I return to my team. Sasuke was standing there arms crossed and looking as arrogant as always. "What took you so long? We've been waiting for the past five minutes. We need to keep moving." he snaps at me.

I hold up the scroll and walk up to him and slam it into his chest shoving him a little, "This is what I was doing, along with say 'hello' to someone I haven't seen in years. Now if you don't mind let's go."

I walk past both him and Naruto and towards the tower.


End file.
